Hermione's Pet
by RiAddison
Summary: Draco is Hermione's newest pet...it can only lead to hilarity, misunderstandings, and romance...Written for the Comical Quote Challenge.


Hello all…this is a cute Dramione one-shot that I had in my head for awhile and then when I accepted the Comical Quote Couple Challenge by Fourmille d'idees, I realized it would fit perfectly with the challenge. I really liked the idea, and it came out a bit different than I wanted it to, but it's a good different. I hope everyone likes it, and I hope you do too, Fourmille d'idees. :D Btw, I totally plan on getting a baby blonde ferret and naming it Draco Jr.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Draco Jr., he's freaking adorable sounding. :D

* * *

><p>Draco strutted down the halls, making his way down to the Great Hall for dinner…when he heard his name. He looked around, but saw no one else in the halls, shrugging he continued walking. As he passed by an empty classroom, he heard his name even louder. Deciding it must be coming from the classroom, he entered only to encounter Hermione Granger kneeling on the floor holding a dress shoe and calling his name.<p>

"Finally gone off the deep end, have we Granger…or are you trying to fulfill some strange fantasy about me…" Draco drawled arrogantly.

Startled, Hermione whipped around, only to come face to face with the person whose name she had been calling. Blushing at the realization, she snapped, "You wish…and for your information I'm looking for something…"

"By calling my name..?"

"I wasn't..." she stopped talking abruptly, when she heard rustling. Just then a small blur raced out from underneath one desk to another, causing Draco to squeal and jump on a chair, telling Hermione to get that rat.

"It's not a rat, you idiot," Hermione replied, laughing at the great, big, bad Draco Malfoy standing on a chair like a scared little girl.

"That was a too a rat…you can kill it, spray it, even toss it in a fire. But honey, that was…a rat" Draco recited dramatically.

"Whatever," she said before bending down next to the desk that hid the so called "rat".

As she stood up, he saw she had something in her hands. He sighed in relief at the sight of the dress shoe, only to shriek when a furry head popped out of the shoe, and then disappear again at his shout, "Keep that thing away from me!"

Sauntering over, she held up the shoe, enjoying seeing him squirm, "You mean this…?"

"Y-yes…"

"Don't worry, it's not a rat," she said, cradling the shoe in her hands, "It's okay Draco, you can come out now. I won't let the big, bad, boy hurt you."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not talking to you," she retorted, turning her attention back to the shoe. As she continued to coax, a very small furry, blonde head popped out. Sniffing around, it climbed out of the shoe and up Hermione's arm to rest on her shoulder, an arrogant look on its furry face, "See, I told you it's not a rat…he's a ferret. And I think you insulted him by suggesting he's a low class animal like a rat."

Draco looked over at the said animal, and slowly got off the chair, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks, "In my defense, I saw him for like a second, and it's quite dark in here. It's quite easy to make a mistake like that."

The baby ferret hissed at the blonde boy, "Its okay Draco, he's not worth it," Hermione said to the small animal.

"Why do you keep calling that thing Draco," Draco asked, earning another hiss from said animal.

"Because that's his name, you moron…well actually his name is Draco Jr. but since I don't ever talk to you, I just call him Draco."

"You're kidding, right?"

Hermione smirked, "Nope, I found him curled up in one of my dress shoes one day and when I saw him he reminded me of when you got turned into a ferret by Moody."

"I thought everyone had forgotten about that…"

"That's because we want you to think that, but anyway, I decided to call him Draco Jr. because he was only a baby. And you already had the name, isn't that right, my little Draco," Hermione said, all the while petting the small ferret.

"Okay, first off, it's so weird to hear my name coming out your mouth, and two, would you stop talking to him like that, it's creeping me out."

"Why, you don't like hearing me say "my little Draco"?" Hermione asked with fake innocence.

"Exactly…I know you're talking to the…thing, but still," Draco said, eyeing the ferret with a shudder.

"He's a ferret, not a thing…and he doesn't like to be called one," she stated, while the small ferret seemed to nod in agreement.

"Fine, but what I want to know, is why called him Draco in the first place. You hate me, I thought calling him Draco would be the last thing you'd do."

Hermione shrugged, "I never actually said I hate you, we just never get along long enough to actually talk. So I guess you could say I'm neutral. Except when you call me a Mudblood, which really pisses me off…"

Draco's heart started to pound at that statement, taking a chance, he stepped closer, "Really well I guess I'll have to change that…"

After Draco had kissed her, she said shakily, "Ok, well I guess I'm not quite neutral after all."

Draco smiled and leaned down to kiss her again when he felt a pain in his ear. Pulling away, he cursed, "Bloody hell, get this thing off of me!"

At the word "thing", Draco Jr.'s hold on his ear tightened, his small body swinging in the air as the original Draco danced around in pain. Hermione rushed after him, trying hard not to laugh at the panicked look on his face.

"Stay still!" she commanded.

"I'm trying, but in case you haven't noticed, there's a bloody ferret hanging off my ear, argh!"

Hermione finally managed to grab the baby animal and gently, well as gently as possible, pried his teeth off of Draco's ear, "Bad Draco, you don't bite people's ears. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

The original Draco stood there glaring at the small animal that was currently staring up at his owner, an apologetic look on his face, "You know my original statement is sounding better and better…" he said, earning another hiss from the tiny creature.

"You're not going to do anything to him, he's just very territorial and jealous," Hermione explained.

"Territorial, my arse, he just doesn't like me," Draco muttered, before wincing and holding his ear, "Damn!"

Hermione set Draco Jr. in her shoe, placing it on the closest desk and walked over to the original Draco, "Let me see…"

Draco let her look at it, playing it up, "It really hurts…"

"Well he didn't break the skin, so I think you'll be ok…" she said, smiling at him.

"But it really hurts…I think I might be dying…" Draco whined playfully, earning a punch on the arm from Hermione.

"Well I guess if it hurts that bad, we can always go to Madame Pomfrey…"

"No," Draco said quickly, "It doesn't hurt that bad, I think I just need some TLC…"

"Oh, is that right," Hermione asked, smiling at the blonde, before sighing, "Well I guess I'll have to help you…such a bother."

Draco smiled at the brunette, as he leaned down and kissed her again. The kiss lasted longer than before, since he didn't have to worry about any psychotic ferrets with jealous streaks a mile long attacking him. Pulling away, he smiled, "Well as much as I don't like that little bugger," which earned him a hiss from inside the shoe, "he did get us to stop fighting long enough to really talk and realize we actually like each other."

"Well then why are we still talking?" she said, smirking.

"Then by all means, let's stop…"

As the two continued to snog, a small ferret sat inside his shoe and sighed. It looked like he'd have to start sharing his Hermione.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like it! Btw, did you like out the baby ferret had a personality similar to Draco's. I thought it was funny. XD Review!<p> 


End file.
